Smile for the Camera
by AnimeRockMusic0315
Summary: When Naruto catches two of the most popular guys in school kissing, he expects to blackmail the two of them. What he didn't expect was to be pulled into a little sex triangle with the two of them. And it's all caught by his camera. Pwp, yaoi, smut, threesomes, Neji x Sasu x Naru, NejiSasu,NejiNaru, SasuNaru & NaruSasu & language.
1. Picture Worth a Thousand Words

** Smile for the Camera**

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a threesome. Yaoi of course. So hopefully I do this right and make it good. I'm not sure where I was going with this though, came up randomly. Enjoy**

**Pairing: Neji x Sasuke x Naruto**

**Warning: Yaoi**

**Disclaimer: Make no profit from writing.**

* * *

**Prologue: Picture worth a thousand words**

Naruto's back pinned against the wall. His camera slamming against his chest as he ran through the halls. His breathing heavy and face red. He could hear footsteps coming.

"Wait please," he pleaded "I'll delete the pictures, just let me go home." He felt like crying, there was no way out. He just wanted to curl up into a ball and crouch down in a corner of the locker room he was currently hiding in. And why the hell did he not look the door?

Naruto heard a husky laugh inside the room, "now, now Naruto. This has nothing to do with pictures." He turned his head to see none other than Sasuke. School's heartthrob, bad boy, captain of the basketball team, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke crouched down til he was face to face with Naruto. He lifted his face up and gave a sly smile. Running his fingers along the thin quivering lips, he smiled and licked his own. "Such pretty lips, yet such a big mouth." Sasuke said and kissed those lips.

Naruto's whole body shook as his lips were sucked and bit on. Soon he felt a hand making it's way up his shirt. Trying to pull away proved no use as the hand started pinching and pulling his nipples switching from side to side. Getting ready to pull the shirt off a voice startled both of them, "and what makes you think you have permission to do this, eh Sasuke?"

Sasuke and Naruto both turned around to see who it was. Dark long brown hair, lavender eyes, captain of the swim team, Mr. know it all himself. Neji Hyuga, was looking at the two of them and smiling his signature 'know it all' smile. Sasuke stood up and turned to Neji and smiled "hey." He said smugly.

"Don't hey me," Neji said walking towards them. "I'll ask again. Who gave you permission to do what you were about to do?" He took Sasuke's face in his hands. "Didn't think I needed any," was all Sasuke managed to get out before lips were forcefully pressed against his own. And literally sucking the life out of him through his mouth.

Naruto watched in shock and horror as they literally sucked each others faces, Neji being the dominant one. Pulling away from the kiss, Neji looked right at Naruto. "What not going to take any pictures?"

Pitures were the whole reason Naruto was in this mess. He had more or less accidentally saw Neji and Sasuke kissing and took pictures threatening to post them on the school's website for everyone to see. It seemed like a good threat and all, payback for all the times those two bullied him. But now it seems as if it's just backfired on him badly. He, kept trying to say he'll delete the pics and they could all forget that this all happened but that wasn't going to happen.

His body was picked up like a rag doll. His camera was strapped around his neck and now choking him as it was pulled. "You know what I think we need some pictures for this. Don't you" it must of been a rhetorical question because soon his camera was ripped off his neck. Neji, still holding Naruto by the collar of his shirt, examined the camera. "How many pictures can this thing take on automatic?"

Naruto didn't answer right away and the grip on his shirt tighten, nearly choking him. "I'd answer if I was you," he had completely forgot Sasuke was there, but after he said that Naruto managed to get out, "over 500 pics, I just replaced the flim so it's fresh. On automatic it takes pics every 5 to 10 seconds."

Neji's face twisted into an evil smile as he looked at Naruto, then Sasuke and back to Naruto. Next thing Naruto knew he was being kissed. Even more forcefully then when Sasuke did it. "Good boy," Neji said as he pulled away. Taking the camera in his hand he turned it on and pointed it right at Naruto. He took a picture of his face, red and breathless. "Here's what's going happen, since you like taking pictures so much," he placed the camera on one of the lockers angling it so it faced the spot Naruto was on and turned on the automatic. "A bunch of pictures are going get taken on what I'm about to do to you. And if you don't already, well then too bad."

The next picture that was taken showed Neji's evil know it all smile. And Naruto face full of fear.

Neji grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a smoldering kiss. His shirt was literally ripped off next and hands started touching all over his chest and stomach. Trying to pull away, his lips were bit, harshly and Neji gave a low growl. He felt rough hands sliding up and down his upper body. As his lips were sucked, and he felt as if they were turning purple from blood loss. Neji was a beast.

He was released from the kiss, allowing him to catch his breath. But soon his beating turned from catching his breath to harsh and heavy as he felt a hot mouth biting and pulling on his nipples. "Nn,hn," his breathing became even more heavy as Neji would harshly bite his nipple and then softly suck on it and repeat the process again and again.

"You make such cute noises, you know that" Neji said through his teeth as they were still biting down on his right nipple. This was proving to be too much for him. But then it got worse. From behind Naruto felt a hand wrap around his waist and make it's way towards his pants line. And that's when he remembered Sasuke.

Neji pulled away from him, "and just what the hell are you doing?" His voice low and husky, sending chills and shivers through both of them. But Sasuke held more composure as he smiled smugly and went "I was here first before you took over. I get to do this." Neji looked him up and down, "oh really. Without my permission." It was more than obvious that Neji was a control freak and Sasuke was one of the many things he had control over. At least most of the times.

"Like I said before, didn't think I need permission. And I'm doing this whether or not you say so" as he said that his hand started making his way down Naruto's pants. Naruto's body shook and he tried to pull away but Neji pushed him down. "You're a rebellious one aren't you." It would forever be a mystery to whom Neji said that to.

But Naruto had bigger things to worry about. Sasuke's hand now wrapped around his member began twisting and pulling. And he kept going til the member was fully and painfully hard, pre-cum leaking from the tip. He could see Sasuke out of the corner of his eyes, licking his lips.

Now he wasn't sure who to pay attention to. Sasuke who was currently fisting his wet cock. Or Neji who was not only biting on his neck and chest, but was beginning to touch Sasuke as well. He watched as Sasuke's shirt was ripped right off. They both had the same body type, lean and muscular. But Naruto had, much bigger things to worry about. Like how his pants were being pulled off, following by his underwear.

The smell of his own sex hit him hard. Never in his life has he been this hard. Matter fact he had never done any of this before. He was a virgin.

Naruto watched in horror, eyes open wide as Sasuke made his way down to his swollen and erect member. Well almost made it, his hair was grabbed and pulled up by Neji. "You're enjoying yourself aren't you," it wasn't a question but an observation. Sasuke was fully hard and his eyes clouded with lust. "How long have you wanted to do this, eh?" Neji's eyes watched Sasuke careful as if he was a lab project. Studying him almost.

"A while," was all Sasuke gave him, hoping that would be enough. It wasn't but Neji did let him go; but not before pulling him into a rough kiss. Letting go, he allowed Sasuke to crouch down so he was now at Naruto member.

Naruto shivered as he felt Sasuke's tongue against the head of his cock. Without warning Sasuke took his whole member into his mouth. Naruto moaned in a mixture of both shock and pleasure. And in the middle of him moaning, three fingers where rammed right into his mouth. "Suck" was simply all Neji said despite the fingers are ready down his throat. So he sucked them, still confused on what was going on.

Moaning around Neji's fingers, Naruto's whole body shook and his back arched. His cock sliding out of Sasuke's hot mouth was proving too much for him. Then he felt Sasuke yelp around his cock sending chills through his body. Sasuke pulled away and looked up. Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke's eyes half lidded and his face red. Then his face twisted into a mixture of painful shock and pleasure.

Naruto watched as Neji, now standing behind Sasuke,placed his hands tightly on the thin hips. He also realized that Sasuke was now also fully naked. Neji leaned down into Sasuke's ear and whispered "continue what you were doing, kay. I'm going make you feel so good." His voice low and husky, sending chills not only to Sasuke but to Naruto.

Neji placed one of the fingers, wet by Naruto's mouth, on Sasuke's entrance. Naruto couldn't help but watch the way Sasuke reacted to Neji. They must of been in a relationship: the way they interacted with and around each other suggested it.

Neji slowly inserted the first finger into Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke's back arched as the finger went inside him deeper. Soon Neji pushed, without warning, a second finger in. Sasuke moaned and tried to lift his head up to gasp for air. But Neji held him down by his hair, so his face was practically buried in Naruto's pubic hair.

A third finger was pushed in all the way without mercy and he began moving all three fingers in fast harsh rhythm. "N..n...neji" Sasuke cried, his mouth still wrapped around Naruto's cock. Neji was still holding Sasuke's head down as his fingers kept going in and our of Sasuke's entrance, stretching it out.

Watching everything was playing with Naruto's mind. With Sasuke's mouth wrapped around his was making his body rock with pleasure. But the way Neji was looking at him was making his mind go crazy. His eyes were watching, observing him.

Neji was watching both of them. He was getting so turned on by the two of them. He didn't anticipate the way everything would play out. Just days early he was caught kissing Sasuke by this blond. And now he's in a threesome with 2 of the most gorgeous guys he had ever seen. The way Naruto's eyes fluttered was just beautiful and watching Sasuke bob his head along his cock was just a sight for Neji. He was so hard by this, though he hadn't so much as been touched.

If Neji thought this couldn't get any better he was wrong. With a harsh and fast shove he partically slammed his fingers into Sasuke's prostate. And beginning hitting the spot fast, watching as Sasuke's body arched and as his butt wriggled on his fingers. He could hear the cries of pleasure Sasuke's was emitted and it was beautiful. With his other hand, he wrapped it around Sasuke's cock and began pumping it in his hand. "Neji," Sasuke cried "I'm going to." He didn't have to finish, Neji knew exactly what he was trying to say.

Naruto's cry startled the both of them. "Sasuke" he cried out. Every time Sasuke would cry out, it sent shivers through his body. He wasn't going to last long. "I'm going to cum" he cried out as Sasuke moaned around the head of his cock, rolling his tongue around it. Neji watched, in fascination, as both Sasuke's and Naruto's back arched up and cried out.

Damn, was all Neji could think as he licked his dry lips.

Naruto came first. His back arched and he let out the most beautiful cry Neji every heard. Then Sasuke and he came hard. Neji watched as Sasuke's back arched and his body shook. It was a wonder, how he wasn't choking with all Naruto's seed just pouring down his throat. They both came hard, probably the hardest they had ever done, because soon their bodies began to give up.

Neji looked at both of their tired faces. He was so painfully hard, his neglected cock aching and twitching inside his pants. Both the both of them looked about ready to pass out, so he didn't see how he could get anymore done. He had figured that Naruto had never done any of this before. But he and Sasuke have had sex before, but then again he never did all this before, it was usually short and too the point with no kinks in between. This must of been too much for them.

Despite the fact he hadn't himself been touched, this situation had turned out better than expected. He would not only have to do this again, but get them separate and fuck the both of them.

* * *

** A/N: So that's it for this chapter, I'm not sure what else to write here. So tell me what you thought, my first attempt at a threesome. Was it good or bad? Reviews, people. Oh and also tell which pairing should come next. NejiSasu, NejiNaru, or SasuNaru. **

**Til next time.**


	2. Sexy & Spoiled

**Smile for the Camera**

**A/N: This chapter was originally going to be SasuNaru, but it would not come out right. So I decided to move it back a little so I could rework on it and decided with this chapter.**

**Pairing: Neji x Sasuke**

**Warning:Yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I make no profit in writing.**

* * *

**Ch. 1:#Sexy & Spoiled**

Neji sat in Sasuke's room looking through his stuff. And it was a lot of stuff, Neji noted picking up this platinum chain lying across his dresser. "Why do you even have all this stuff," Neji asked looking at the different types of cologne in a case, some he knew Sasuke would never wear. "They're gifts," Sasuke said, lying down on his bed.

"Gifts, huh. From who, those whores who keep trying to get you in bed," Neji scoffed before he could even take the words back. And unfortunately for him, Sasuke notice because now he was grinning from ear to ear. "Is that jealousy I hear?" he playfully question, seeming to enjoy Neji's frustrated look. "Quiet you" Neji said, sitting on the bed with his back turned from the raven haired annoyance.

Sasuke moved closer to Neji, leaning on his back "aw, what's the problem. They're just gifts." He ran his fingers along Neji's long dark brown hair. "People like giving me things and I like getting things." Neji rolled his eyes and pushed him away, "problem is you're a spoiled brat." Sasuke gave a half- hearted gasp in shock, causing Neji to be even more pissed off. "You take all these gifts from people without thinking why they give them to you. You'd whore yourself around to get these things."

"So you are jealous." Sasuke teased, "why because I like getting attention from other people?" Neji threw a pillow at him, which he dodged "that's exactly the problem. You're spoiled by everyone, you're parents,you're brother, teachers, classmates, strangers it's fucking annoying. Do you not see how most of them look at you? That's why they're doing this, they just want your body. Honestly, is there anyone who hasn't spoiled you. " Neji was fuming with anger; all these things Sasuke had, he knew why people would give them to him. And it wasn't because 'they were being nice.'

Sasuke stayed silence for a few seconds before quietly saying, "you. You don't spoil me." Neji turned around to see the raven looking at him with apologetic eyes. He had neglected the fact that Sasuke was indeed sensitive about certain things. He huffed, the last thing he wanted to do was upset him. He was just trying to...he wasn't sure what he was trying to do but it had hurt Sasuke. From the corner of his eyes he could Sasuke getting off the bed and about to walk out the room.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" the question startled Sasuke as he reached the door. Sasuke didn't move, his hand still hovering above the door. "Turn around," Neji simply directed. Still no movement, so Neji said it again this time more stern. He didn't budge, Neji was getting annoyed. He reached over and grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him over towards him. The movement made Sasuke gasp in shock as he was now in front of Neji.

He tried to turn away but his face was held so he had no choice but to look at Neji. "What's your problem?" Neji asked looking into the dark onyx eyes trying to find out what was making Sasuke upset. "You seemed really upset and mad. I thought you didn't want to be around me anymore."

Neji laughed at Sasuke's remark, receiving a childish 'hmph' from Sasuke. "So you decide to leave you're own room because you thought I was mad?" He laughed even more at the silliness of the action making the childish raven even more grumpy. "Awe, come on Sasuke. Don't be mad."

He let go off the wrist, but then, before Sasuke could move grabbed his waist and leaned him down. "Look I'm sorry for getting so mad, but that's no reason for you to throw a tantrum. Okay." Neji leaned forward and kissed the poutted lips, running his tongue against them. He felt Sasuke relax under his kiss and pushed his tongue into the warm mouth.

Soon Sasuke was sitting on his lap, grinding his hips against his own as they continued kissing. Neji slid his hands up Sasuke's shirt and ran them along his back and chest. He could feel Sasuke squirming under his touch and pulling back. He pulled away, "dammit Sasuke, what are you trying to do?"

He pulled off the thin shirt in one swift move and started kissing on the rosy pink nipples that were now fully erect. "I'm still mad at you," Sasuke said through a whine as Neji bit and licked his chest. "Oh really," more pressure was applied to his nipples. Sasuke screamed again, making Neji laugh "you don't seem mad. Stop being so stubborn."

He felt Sasuke hands grab the back of his shirt for balance. "You are so mean." His back arched and his body continued to grind against Neji in perfect rhythm. He wasn't mad, they both knew that, it was just Sasuke being Sasuke. Which was basically a stubborn and spoiled brat.

Neji let out a low growl as he felt Sasuke's hips grind against his. He could feel his own erection growing painfully in his jeans. The round ass particularly bouncing on his full harden member. And not to mention the moans Sasuke was emitting was just beyond sexy.

He felt his shirt being pulled off. Sasuke bit his shoulder, first hard and then softing his grip as he slid his tongue along the marks."Fuck, Sasuke" Neji breathed heavily as he felt Sasuke's run his tongue along his neck and jawline. The movements were slow, making him moan even more as the tongue skillful moved along his skin.

Neji growled and pulled Sasuke off of him. Sasuke let out a whine in protest, "why'd you push me off?" Sasuke had landed right in front of him. On his knees, right in front of his lap."Sasuke," Neji rasped looking at raven who was giving him this pouty look, which could only be described as both sexy and submissive. He loved it, everything about it. The way Sasuke moaned for him, the lustful look in his eyes that also held admiration for him, and he definitely loved that pouty mouth of his.

He took off his pants, his eyes never leaving Sasuke as he watched his reaction. The way his eyes ran along his body and how he licked his lips slightly at the sight of it. Sasuke leaned forward and lightly touched his throbbing erection. Neji let out a hiss and Sasuke smiled and wrapped his whole hand around the thick shaft. "Did I do this to you," he asked teasinily as he watched Neji's breathing speed up. He slid his thumb along the head, while cupping his balls with his other hand.

Neji hissed,"damn Sasuke. You fucking tease" as he felt Sasuke's hand slowly slide off his member. "You know you love it," Sasuke said as he kneeled closer towards the angry, red erection standing proudly in front of him. Giving Neji one more, sexy as hell and submissive look, he poked his tongue out and ran it along the head. He lapped up the the drops of pre-cum that leaked from the tip.

Neji moaned and reached to grab Sasuke's hair. Sasuke pulled away, making Neji growl in protest. "Why'd you stop," he growled in short breaths. Sasuke looked up at him with this almost smug look, "I love it when you're like this, you know." He licked the tip of Neji's cock again. "Stop fucking around, damn it" Neji groaned, grabbing the dark hair in front of him pulling Sasuke toward him. Sasuke winced in pain, but then relaxed as a suggestive smile crept across his face.

Neji knew he enjoyed it. Getting him into this state, where he could only beg and moan. Though he was the dominant one, Sasuke did have a way of making him melt. And he knew, that the little tease just loved doing so. A low growl escaped Neji's throat as he felt Sasuke take him completely in. He watched as Sasuke's head bobbed up and down along his cock. The way the lips stretched around it and how his cock slide in and out of the hot mouth.

His grip on Sasuke's hair tighten as he pulled him in, making himself push in deeper into the sinfully hot mouth. He could sense Sasuke trying not to choke on his length as he pushed in deeper. But the sounds coming from him where just to good to pass up. He grunted as Sasuke moaned against his cock, deep throating him now. His lips stretched around his length and his face pressed against his pubic hair.

It was the sight of his cock sliding rapidly in and out the mouth and the slurping noises that was coming from that mouth, that made him come undone. Neji grabbed Sasuke's hair and pulled him closer as he pushed him self deeper. And with a final thrust he came. In thick burst as he felt Sasuke swallow around his pulsing arousal. He stayed buried into the mouth, thrusting slowly back and forth until he stopped coming. And with that he slowly pulled himself out from Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke looked up at Neji, his face red and drops of Neji's come sliding down his mouth. The way his eyes fluttered looking at him with a mix of lust and something that Neji could not quite grasp. Admiration, perhaps. Maybe even love. "Come here Sasuke," Neji gestured with his finger, motioning Sasuke towards him. As Sasuke stood up, he could see his erection sticking out in his pants. It must of been painful for him, by the looks of it. But nonetheless it made Neji smile with satisfaction. Placing his hands on the Sasuke's thin hips he pulled him into a kiss, all the while undoing his pants.

Sasuke let out a soft whimpering noise as one of Neji's hand found its way around his throbbing erection and the other softly squeezing his butt. "I want you so badly," Neji husked breathlessly into Sasuke's ear as he kissed along his neck. He pulled his hands away from Sasuke, and brought three fingers up to Sasuke.

No words needed to said as Sasuke took Neji's fingers into his mouth. He sucked and licked on the fingers. And no words needed to be said as Neji pulled his wet fingers out and as Sasuke turned around leaning down on all fours.

Neji squeezed Sasuke's ass pulling them apart. He spanked the soft cheeks, letting out a low growl of approval watching them turn a nice shade of red. Pulling them apart, he slide a long finger down the crack and circled it around the pink hole in front of him. He pushed his finger in slowly enjoying the way Sasuke pulled him into the warm tight heat. "Fuck Sasuke," he laughed pushing another finger inside the tightness.

He watched with fascination as Sasuke wriggled on his fingers pushing himself down more and more. Slowly he began stretching his fingers in and out, pulling them slowly and then pushing them back, hard. "Neji," Sasuke moaned as a third finger was shoved inside him. Neji pulled back his fingers slightly and pushed them back even harder. Sasuke let out another scream and Neji growled as he felt Sasuke wriggling on his fingers even more. "Sasuke," Neji voice caught in his throat, came out low and husky "god I love you like this." He began thrusting his fingers back and forth hitting Sasuke's prostate with each thrust enjoying the screams that were being emitted.

"Neji...I can't" Sasuke screamed into the pillow his head was laying on. "please." Neji loved hearing him beg, more than Sasuke loved hearing him beg. They were in that kind of relationship; were they both wanted to have control and at the same time both wanted to submit. But they both knew Neji had more control in the relationship and he took pride in that. Knowing that he had Sasuke, while everyone else brought him gifts but still couldn't get him. He already had him and he would let no one else have him.

He gave a finally hard thrust inside Sasuke before pulling his fingers out slowly, running them along the tight slick walls. He was pretty sure Sasuke was drooling now; by the way his screams were being muffled by the pillow he buried his face in. "Neji," he loved the way Sasuke screamed out his name.

Again he was fully hard, his erection throbbing at the thought of what he wanted to do. How he wanted to be buried deep inside that tight heat that was just begging for him. "Sasuke" he said as he positioned himself behind him. Sasuke let out this muffled whine that bordered along the lines of "fuck you" and "fuck me". Neji laughed to himself at Sasuke's reactions and held tight his waist.

Pressing the head of his cock against Sasuke's entrance made him growl. He could already feel the tight walls pulling him in. "Fuck," that seemed to be the only word that could fit the situation. Sasuke let out a high moan and like that Neji was fully in.

"Go harder, damn you" Sasuke sounded close to tears. His body shaking as Neji went back and forth inside him. Neji grabbed Sasuke's hips tighter and pushed his back down further so his lower backside raised up higher. He would comply with Sasuke's demands, he wanted it as bad as he did. Maybe even more. He pulled out slowly 'til he was almost completely out and then harder than before thrusted right back in.

Sasuke back arched and he screamed. His hands clutching the bed sheets, his eyes watering, drool sliding down his mouth, and drops of pre-cum sliding down his throbbing erection. Neji knew by that reaction he hit Sasuke's sweet spot and by the looks of it he wouldn't last long. He wrapped on of his hands around Sasuke's waist and reached for his erection, all the while thrusting in harder hitting his prostate every time.

"Neji" Sasuke was biting the pillow now. Neji gripped his cock and ran his thumb along the silt feeling the pre-cum leaking onto his thumb. "Needy aren't we" Neji chuckled leaning down so he was at Sasuke's neck. Their pressed together, Neji never taking his cock out of Sasuke's entrance.

"Please," Sasuke moaned and Neji could tell he was more than close. Hell, he was close to. Neji softly kissed Sasuke's cheek tasting the sweat thinly covered his body. "Come for me, Sasuke" his voice low and soft, tickling Sasuke's neck. "Neji...I" the words wouldn't come out for Sasuke his body went into a state of shock and bliss as he came.

Sasuke's body shook and trembled as he came. Onto the sheets and Neji's hands. Neji gave a low growl, feeling Sasuke's walls tighten around him. He thrust harder feeling Sasuke shake underneath him. With a final hard thrust he felt himself come.

Neji pulled out slowly watching as some of his come slide down Sasuke's thighs. Sasuke seemed to be on the verge of passing out his arms already giving on and no strength seemed to be in his lower body. Neji layed on the other side of Sasuke wrapping his arms around his waist. He felt Sasuke lie down neck to him and move closer into his chest.

They lied there together. Cuddled up next to each other, naked pressed into each other. Neji could hear Sasuke softly snoring against his chest. He leaned his head into Sasuke's soft hair. "You're mine Sasuke" Neji spoke softly feeling his voice get lost in the emptiness of the room. "I love you" Smiling to himself he closed his eyes, feeling Sasuke cuddle closer towards him.

It was decided. Sasuke was just worth spoiling.

* * *

** A/N: This chapter was still a bit tricky for me. A lot of rewriting and stuff like that. Oh well I enjoyed writing this chapter. And next chapter will be SasuNaru.**

**So all in all tell me what you thought.**


End file.
